How To Accidentally Ruin Your Own Wedding
by BMWWfreak
Summary: A simple trip to London turns awry when they find out they're in Pete's World. When they go to Rose Tyler and John Smith's wedding, it only gets worse. 11/Rose
1. A wedding

**-A Wedding-**

**Eleven/Rose  
><strong>

**My sister gets 1% credit for this...just so you know.**

**PLEASE go to the bottom of my profile and copy and paste the a picture of Rose's dress, for it will not be explained in this story. The picture is your only hope of visualizing it. Thanks!**

**Please review, even if its just one word. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Here we are. London," Doctor said, landing the TARDIS.<p>

Amy was excited. She didn't know why, but she was excited to be in London. Plain, normal, London.

They stepped out of the time machine and looked around. The Doctor was rambling on and on, and Amy was half-listening, zoning in and out from time to time, but mostly looking for somewhere to eat. She hadn't eaten that day, and it was almost noon.

"...and, to top it off, he didn't even care! Not even in the least..."

She sighed and wondered what she wanted to eat. Chips? Steak? Chips _and_ steak, maybe? Truth be told, she had no idea. She thought of asking him, but he was happily rambling on and she didn't want to ruin it. Zoning in for a second, she held back a laugh at what he said.

"...him and his teleporting wrist band, flirting with everything that moves..."

She zoned out again. She saw a zeppelin in the sky, one that flew over London every once and while, just for fun. She watched it approaching, and nudged him in mid sentence.

"...he really did fl—ow!" he said, rubbing his ribs where she had nudged him.

"Look," she said, pointing up towards the zeppelin.

He looked up, excited that maybe it was some sort of alien vessel so he could have an adventure. Instead what he saw was the thing he most of all _didn't _want to see. He blocked the memories out as much as was possible for someone in his state.

Amy stared at his vacant/sad expression and looked back up at the zeppelin. Was it crashing? Was it burning? No, just floating by.

He took a deep breath and kept walking. He stopped rambling, but instead he just walked on in front of her. She took one last look at the TARDIS and ran to catch up with the Doctor. She wondered at his still vacant expression. Zeppelins made him sad. Learning something new about him everyday.

She just couldn't help herself. "Was something wrong with that zeppelin? I mean, it made you look sad, and vacant."

He looked at her, still walking towards the the main area of the part of London they happened to land in.

"Nah, just...you know, thinking," he said, looking back forward.

"About?"

"Nothing. Its nothing. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and once they found a small but charming cafe, they entered and sat at a table for two by the window. They looked at their menus, or, rather, _she_ looked at her menu. He just insisted he wasn't hungry and placed the menu in front of him, instead resulting in staring out into the cloudless sky. But he continued his his ranting all the same.

Amy ordered french fries, and, once they arrived at their table, she started popping them in her mouth happily. She offered one to the Doctor, and he took it. Chewing it slowly, he mumbled "Thanks," and moved on to his gazing up at the sky. And then he continued his ranting, but yet he still had this distant look in his eyes.

"...he kept playing this same song over and over, just trying to get her to dance with him. "Hey, remember this?..."

She kept trying not to zone in, but when he got a little louder it was kind of hard.

"...and when we were running a stupid Dalek shot me-"

"You got shot by a Dalek?" she interrupted him.

"Yes...since when did you start _listening_?" he said through a laugh.

She shook her head, laughing as well.

When she had finished her fries, often handing a few to him, given the large amount of fries she had been given, she paid for them, and they were off. The zeppelin was long gone, and so were the Doctor's vacant looks. He on rambling, and again, she zoned in and out.

Walking by a news stand, she grabbed a paper, quickly paid the man selling it, and hurried to keep up with the Doctor. She was walking and reading the paper at the same time, and looking in the up-coming marriages, a name popped out in her mind.

_Rose Tyler_.

Where had she heard that before?

"...and, then he said, "not if you're blonde"..."

After a moment of contemplating for a while, it came to her. The Doctor's companion, Rose. That's the name. She remembered the one time he had mentioned her...

"_Doctor, you keep talking about this companion," she said, treading carefully, "the one you lost? What was her name?"_

_He heard that before. "Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler." And that was all he said. After that he had become distant and she could here the sadness in his voice. She hated seeing him this way. But she didn't know how to help him. What to say? "Its okay, she'll come back."_

_But he told her she couldn't, and when she asked him why, he kindly asked her to drop it._

She stared at the extremely small 'article' and started to read;

"_Rose Tyler to marry John Smith this coming Saturday..."_

It went on to state when exactly and where they were to be married. She elbowed him again, in the ribs.

"...and he won't die so he'll just keep going and going until—ow! Again!"

"Rose Tyler, the one you lost?" she said abruptly.

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked, rubbing his ribs.

"She's getting married."

"Well I'd hope so. I didn't leave him there for—wait. How do you know?" he stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye.

"It says right here," she said, handing him the paper while pointing at the announcement.

He stared at it for a while and then lowered it and looked around.

"That's...it can't be...its...impossible..."

He handed the paper back to her with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

><p>This was impossible. It just couldn't be right. He was sure they didn't fall through a crack and land in Pete's World. He looked at Amy and then around again. How was he supposed to tell? Maybe if he went to the Powell Estate...no, that wouldn't work. They didn't live there in <em>neither <em>worlds.

"Oh!" he half-shouted. He had an idea. "Look around for an ad! An ad for health drinks with Pete on it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Having not found any ads, he ran to a grocery store and barged in, making the bell on the top of the door rattle uncontrollably. Amy was following him, no doubt thinking he was even more insane than usual.

He ran to the drinks isle and looked for health drinks. Walking down the isle, he was whispering.

"Health drinks, health drinks...where are the health drinks..."

He found them, and looking down at the bottom shelf, he squatted down to get a better view.

* * *

><p>She ran into the drink isle with the Doctor and slid to a stop, squatting next to him. He was holding a health drink in his hands with his mouth slightly open. She looked at the bottle and read the label aloud.<p>

"Pete's Health Drinks? What's so special-"

"It not special," he said, placing the bottle back on the shelf and quickly walking out of the store.

"Than why-"

He interrupted her again. "Pete Tyler doesn't live in this dimension."

She almost laughed. "How is that possible?"

He looked at her. "It isn't."

She gave up on asking questions due to his being vague. She stared at him as they walked fast through the busy sidewalks of London. They seemed to walk on forever, and when she asked where they going, he said to see an old friend.

Pete Tyler. She had never heard of him before. He had the same last name as Rose, obviously, but she still didn't know why seeing his health drinks had effected him so much. Done asking questions, she desperately tried to put the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

><p>He started walking faster as he realized they were getting closer to Tyler Manor. When they arrived at the entrance, which was a dirt road that led to the Manor. He walked up to the enormous gate blocking him off.<p>

He looked through the gates jail cell-like appearance and stared at the Manor from afar.

"Doctor? What is this place?" Amy asked, walking up beside him, doing the same, staring.

"Tyler Manor."

"I've never seen it...its like it wasn't here yesterday but today is."

"That's not what happened. What happened is we were in the TARDIS and it flew us to an alternate reality. Pete's World."

She simply stared back at him and asked the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Will we be able to get back?" He could almost smell her worry.

He stared at her, then back at the Manor, changing the subject.

"Where does it say the wedding is going to take place?"

She still had the paper, and looking at the article, she named the church.

"And when?" he said, honestly having forgotten where and when.

"Tomorrow at noon," she said, looking at his serious face. "Are we going?"

He nodded.

And it was set. He was going to go to his own wedding. In a way. Then he was going to go back to his own reality.

* * *

><p><em>-The Next Morning-<em>

The Doctor didn't sleep a wink. He didn't even try, actually. He just sat in the console alone with his thought and memories. He was in the alternate universe, where his Rose was. But the fact was, she wasn't _his_ Rose anymore. She was still his previous regeneration's. Not the present one. Amy had slept through the night, and he knew that because he checked on her a lot that night. The thought of losing her too made him sick. No, he didn't love Amy like he did Rose. But he still loved her as a friend and would be crushed if anything happened to her. Every time he checked on her she was perfectly happy. He leaned against her door frame and watched her as she slept. He smiled when he remembered doing the same in his last two regenerations, only to Rose. He looked away from his sleeping companion, instead settling his green eyes on the floor in front of him. He pushed of the door frame and, quietly shutting her door, he walked back to the console room. He sat in the captain's chair and sighed. He didn't know the last time he had felt this helpless. He knew it wasn't easy to get back to his own reality, and he certainly wasn't staying here. He couldn't risk Mickey, Jackie, Pete and _definitely _not Rose, noticing the TARDIS. It would go downhill from there. She still had a key to the TARDIS, and would probably use it to get in. She would see how different it is. She would see how different _he_ was. And with that alone, he couldn't take it. She had the Meta-Crisis, or John Smith, now. He didn't need him. He leaned back into his chair and couldn't help but let a tear fall down his cheek. This was a disaster. In fact, he decided he wasn't going to the wedding. Nope. It was too risky. The couple would see two random people they didn't invite to their wedding and kick them out. He could just imagine his sonic screwdriver falling out of his pocket and Rose seeing it and everything get out hand real fast.

Before he knew it, it was morning. Amy walked in, surprising the Doctor by wearing a spaghetti strapped light yellow dress that came right above her knees. Her hair was wavy and she had nice makeup on. She looked fantastic.

"I'm ready for a wedding," she said, smiling, and then spinning around, showing off the dress.

"Right you are."

He had told himself he wasn't going. He couldn't...but Amy had been through so much, what with aliens and a time machines, it got to her, just like it did everyone else. She needed leisure, but he didn't know if going to his own wedding when she didn't even know who Rose or John Smith was...especially since she know that John was _him, _was a good idea. Talk about a shock.

She was trying to decide which earrings to wear when he decided it was fine. Rose had a big family and Jackie had a lot of friends, and so did Pete. There would be a lot of people there, and when say Jackie saw them there and didn't know them, she would guess it was Pete who invited them, or someone else did, and vice versa. So, now that he had that sorted that out, it was time to put a real suit on. He chose one that was normal, just a black tux with a black bow tie. Once he had that on, they were ready to go. It was cheerful morning, sunny and a comfortable temperature, and he found himself being happy that Rose's wedding day was perfect.

When they arrived at the large church's entrance, he became nervous. Why was he doing this, getting nervous? He took a deep breath and reminded himself it wasn't _his_ wedding. Well, not _technically_. But still. He shook his head. That didn't matter.

The man letting guests in the church didn't seem pleased to see them. He stated clearly that their names, Miss Pond and Mr. Smith, were not on the list. With a flash of the physic paper, he changed his mind and let them through.

Doctor and Amy sat in the very back, and he couldn't quite see his old self, who was in the front of the church. He told Amy to stay there, but of course, she came anyway. He walked up to where everybody was talking and joking in the front by the altar. And then he saw him. His tenth regeneration, standing there, suit and all, talking to Jackie. He stared for the longest time until Amy interrupted his thoughts.

"Is that John Smith?"

"Yes."

She looked at him. "I know this is hard, because you obviously cared about her. But just think, she's happy. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes," he repeated.

When they went back to their seats, he couldn't take his eyes off of John Smith. He wondered if Rose still called him Doctor. Surely she did. He couldn't imagine her calling him _John_. No, that didn't seem right at all.

Amy shifted in her seat to face him a little more and asked the question he dreaded.

"We are going to be able to go back to _our_ reality, aren't we?"

He looked at her. "Of course we are."

She sighed in relief and looked forward again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered to him, due to the people standing next to their seats.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Its not that big a deal," he lied. Yes it was, it was just about as big a deal as it could be. He couldn't imagine what this was going to be like. Seeing Rose walk down that isle they were seated directly by was going to be a hard thing to sit through.

As soon as he thought that, 'Here Comes The Bride' started playing. His breath got caught in his throat when it did, and then they all stood. Amy was standing closest to the isle, and him second.

As Rose came out onto the isle, he couldn't breathe. She had an absolutely beautiful dress on, **(**_Authors note: check my profile for the pics of her dress, because I suck at explaining it so I'm not going to :P Copy and paste the URL__**) **_and just seeing her made him emotional and crazy inside.

His mouth was a almost wide open when he notice she was peering over to look his way. When their eyes met for the first time since Bad Wolf Bay, he almost lost control. But as soon as he almost did, she looked forward again, and never stopped smiling.

As she walked, he stared at her. He was obviously looking like his feelings, sad, depressed, angry and helpless, because he felt Amy's hand slip on top of his and squeeze it. He squeezed her hand back as he watched the woman he loved marry his old regeneration's Meta-Crisis.

When they had said their vows and placed the rings on each others fingers, and finally kissed each other passionately. Everyone stood as they walked out hand in hand.

After that they all went to a rented party place where the reception was to be held. Doctor and Amy hitched a ride in a taxi, Amy paying for it.

Once they arrived they walked in the large room where everything decorated futuristically, and he laughed at that.

There was a DJ who was playing an upbeat tune that everybody danced to. He saw Rose dancing with Meta-Crisis. A few minutes later a slower song came on and everyone formed a circle around the newly weds. They danced, whispering things into each others ear, one of them laughing every once and a while. Jackie was taping the whole thing with an old video camera. When that song was over, a another slow one came on, this time everybody came out and danced, and Amy asked Doctor if he'd dance with her, because they looked odd, being the only ones not dancing. He agreed, but he said it wasn't going to be for long. When they were dancing, Amy had her head rested on his shoulder, while he Doctor stared at Rose and Meta-Crisis crisis dancing again. Rose looked so at peace, smiling away with her new husband. If anything, his Duplicate looked even more happy than her. He was smiling ear to ear and never stopping even to say anything. He had to stop dancing with Amy and 'go to the bathroom'. Once he arrived, he paced by the stalls in the large bathroom and ran his fingers through his hair. He was facing away from the door as it opened and someone entered. He ignored whoever it was, until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Nervous?"

Doctor spun around and stared his previous regeneration in the eyes. He was standing there, hands in his fancy tux pockets, smiling away.

He swallowed hard. "Um...no, I'm not nervous."

"Then may I ask why your pacing around the bathroom?" Ah, yes. That curiosity was still there no matter what.

"No, you may not ask that," the Doctor said casually.

"Fair enough. I-"

There was a enormous bang and crashing sound coming from outside the bathroom, and like lightning they both ran out of it. They saw sunlight, which wasn't a good sign. They both looked up and saw a gaping hole in the ceiling where some sort of round pod had fallen though the roof and was sitting in the middle of the dance floor. He glanced over at Amy, who had evidently just came out of the ladies bathroom, because she was standing outside of it. Then they both seemed to see the same thing at the same time.

Rose was laying on the ground next to the pod, not moving, wedding dress sprawled out all over the place. Apparently no one had seen her yet. But the Doctors did.

They both screamed it at the same time.

"Rose!"


	2. Memory Lane

**Thank you all for your reviews and favorite and alerts and everything else! I would love to thank EVERY SINGLE one of you personally, but it would this would be far too long if I did, so...anyway, I got FLOORED with them all, and I thank you SO MUCH :) **

**Before we begin, I would love you to listen to the song "Ordinary Day" by **Vanessa Carlton. **It matches Doctor/Rose's story PERFECTLY. I should write a songfic about it, right? What do ya' think?**

**Enjoy this chapter...sorry if its shorter than the last one.**

**-Chapter Two-Memory Lane-**

"_Rose!" They both yelled it at the same time._

They both started running to her in a heart beat (or two). Doctor noticed blood next to her, and he almost threw chunks. Not because of the blood. Please, he had seen _that_ before. But because his Rose was laying in a puddle of it. He grimaced.

Amy noticed he was running to her, and ran after him. She struggled though her dress to get there in time, but she managed it. She couldn't let him ruin his cover, if yelling out her name as he did didn't already, that is.

She stopped him and then whispered to him,

"You can't. She doesn't know you anymore, I'm sorry, but you have to let John help her."

He struggled to get out of her surprisingly strong grip.

"Doctor!" she said, trying not be too loud.

He looked at her helplessly. "But Rose-"

"Someone get an ambulance!" Jackie yelled, leaning over he daughter.

People started panicking as the Doctor noticed something that he didn't think anyone else did. The pod was glowing ever so slightly, and he knew they need to get away from it. Out of habit he yelled, "Get away from the pod! Quickly!"

Duplicate scooped Rose's limp form and bloody dress off the floor and backed away from the pod, but staring at the Doctor, who was running _towards _then pod, and Amy was right behind him.

Duplicate looked down at his wife and whispered something to her that the Doctor couldn't hear.

He tore his eyes away from her and back at the pod. It was glowing even more now, and he looked around carefully to see if anyone was watching too closely. He turned to the pod again and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it against the strange pod that ruined, in a way, his own wedding.

"Is that a..sonic screwdriver?"

Doctor closed his eyes and opened them again to looked at Mickey Smith who was staring at his screwdriver.

"Well, you see-" he started, but Pete interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a sonic screwdriver?"

Doctor closed his eyes and placed the screwdriver in his coat pocket.

He leaned in closer to Amy and whispered, "What an epic fail, don't you think?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'P'.

Pete half-ran to the one with the screwdriver, staring him in the face.

"Where'd you get that!"

He chose to stay as silent as possible. He was saved by the ambulance sirens, and a moment later a team of paramedics raced in with a stretcher. He watched as they slid Rose onto the stretcher, Duplicate never leaving her side. He wished he was there by her side. What if she was dying? His breath caught again at the thought. He watched closely as they rolled her out. The last glimpse of her he had was of her face, and to his joy he saw her slightly open her eyes.

He smiled at that. The group around him, Mickey, Pete, Jackie, and even Meta-Crisis himself came over when the paramedics would not allow him in the ambulance, all looked at him with a disgusted look, as if he had been smiling at Rose being taken into an ambulance.

"No, I wasn't happy she got hurt."

He shook his head and turned back to the pod. So much keeping secret. He had told himself it was going to turn out to be a disaster. But _no_ he ignored the voice inside him telling him not to go. What did it know, right? He examined the pod, until Duplicate spoke up, voice cracking, probably because his wife for less than an hour had been seriously injured.

"I have to go the hospital. They said get there as fast as we can. They don't know how much longer she'll last," he said, finally breaking down and crying. Doctor knew it took a lot to cry for him. But it was always Rose to bring that hot liquid down his, and apparently Duplicate's, face.

Jackie tried to comfort him. Doctor couldn't help it anymore...he had to know.

"What happened to her?"

Duplicate looked at him, and through deep breathes he replied, "All I know is that there was a lot of blood...but I think it," he pointed to the pod, which was glowing even brighter now, "fell and it hit her and she fell and hit her head on it or something..."

Duplicate tried to contain his uncontrollable heaves and sobs but he was failing. Doctor didn't look at him, but instead told everybody to go to the hospital, except Amy, and when they were gone, he tried his best to decipher what the pod was. He was thinking out loud. He was pacing beside the pod, and when he asked Amy a question, she didn't answer. He spun around to look at her, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't see her, so he called out.

"Amy? Amy where'd you go? Amy?" He turned the other way and called her name again, "Amy?"

He shook his and started walking to the other side. "When am I going to find someone who doesn't run off?"

Once he got to the other side, and he didn't her, he started to panic. He spun around around again, feeling as if someone was watching him.

"Amy? Where are you? Amy!"

He was almost angry now.

This couldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up to her head throbbing. She groaned and flipped onto her back, brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She saw an old chair, and to her surprise, a very old looking TARDIS console.<p>

"Doctor?" she called out, but she didn't get any response. She tried to stand, but she was far too dizzy. "Doctor?" she tried again. She sighed and rubbed her temples. How had she gotten here? In a very different looking TARDIS, no Doctor, and certainly not a dance floor with a pod on it like she was _supposed _to be.

She managed to sit up, but not stand. She sat criss-crossed by the chair, and she yet again called his name.

"Doctor?"

She turned her head the other direction, only to see the TARDIS doors, and then she looked the back the other way and saw a man with a long brown coat, a suit under that, and finally reaching his face, she saw John Smith.

"John!" she called out, relieved to see a semi-familiar face. "John?"

John looked around the TARDIS with a sad look on his face, and then plopped down into the chair she was sitting by. She found the strength to stand, and standing in front of him, she called his name again, this time quieter.

"John? Wh-where are we?" she asked, and then noticed something. "You weren't wearing that earlier."

She thought that maybe he was sad because of Rose's injury, so she took the only step necessary to be close enough to try and comfort him with her hand on his shoulder. As she reached out, she gasped as her hand went right through his shoulder.

She stumbled back and leaned against the console. She saw a glisten in his eyes, almost as if he...yes, she was right. He was definitely crying. Her eyebrows raised in sympathy for him. But she didn't know why he was in the 'TRADIS', if that's even what it _was_. She looked around frantically. What's a girl to do when she doesn't know where she is, how in the world she got there, know one can hear her, and she can't touch anyone?

* * *

><p>Doctor ran around the rented warehouse-like building with tons of corridors and rooms, looking for his red haired companion.<p>

"Amy?" he would shout every new hallway or room he would find.

How could this be happening. Not again. He didn't know if he could take losing someone again...especially when the pain from the first time wasn't even gone yet. He started freaking out even more when she didn't reply to his latest call for her.

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned his back against a wall. He slid down the wall slowly so he was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall hugging his knees.

He tried his best to think of what could have happened to, or where she could have gone. But since he checked the whole building, he had no answers.

The two woman he cared about most were now gone. He leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his palms.

* * *

><p>Amy stared at John and waited for him to do something, anything. Other than cry silently, that is.<p>

He wiped a tear away and stood up and flipped some switches on the console. She moved out of his way, although it didn't matter, he would probably just go right through her anyway. How did he know how to fly the TRADIS, anyway?

She wondered to the other side of the console, and looked around. What was this place? It wasn't the TARDIS she knew. Not at all. As she was circling the console, she didn't know he was doing the same, flipping switches and pressing buttons. As she walked, he walked right through her and she looked down at herself, and then spun around to watch him keep walking.

He didn't feel anything? Not at all?

She watched him as he kept walking and pressing and flipping, and heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off. He sniffed as it did, and whispered something she couldn't hear. She went closer to him and looked him in the eyes. Something about him, she just...knew. Something was so, _familiar_ about him. She backed away, getting such a strong feeling of déjà vu she could barely stand it.

He pulled a sonic screwdriver out of his suit pocket and held it in his hand, staring at it before using on part of the console. Her eyes widened at this, and at the fact that it, too, looked different. Why did John Smith have a _sonic screwdriver_? Why was he in the TARDIS? If, of course, this was the TARDIS. Yes, it had to be. She just knew it. Doctor did say there were more at one point...but the thought of one of them being John's was not an option. Plus, they were all gone, accept the Doctor's. This was too weird.

She could tell clearly he was trying not to cry. She watched him as he pulled a photo out of his coat pocket and stared at it lovingly.

And then he whispered again, but this time, she heard him.

"I miss you so much..."

She walked over, but right before she could see the photograph, the TARDIS landed in normal fashion, almost knocking John over. But for some reason, _she_ was fine. She watched all of her surroundings shake and move violently, and even John took hold of the console briefly, trying to steady himself, only to keep pressing buttons a moment later.

She had no idea why she wasn't falling all over the place, why she was just standing there, not effected by the TARDIS' lurching about. When the TARDIS landed, she followed John outside, only to see they were Cardiff.

"Cardiff? Why Cardiff?" she whispered to herself. She followed him, until he just stood on a block of concrete, and she stood next to him. The concrete block lowered and she stepped closer to him, trying not to be left behind on the busy streets of Cardiff.

When they stopped completely, she shivered at the cold environment of the cave-like place they had been descended to.

John walked over to a room with a desk, and a rather handsome man sitting behind it, writing something down. He looked up and his eyes widened, but only for a second. He stood and walked over to John.

"Doctor? What're you doing here?"

Doctor? Why did he just call him that?

"Came by to say hello, is all. Martha wanted to stay with her mom for a day, so I came by here."

"Always welcome, Doctor," the same replied, patting John's shoulder.

John smiled and the two sat and talked about things Amy didn't understand at all. Something about "the year that never was," and something or another about "Torchwood" and things.

After a while of that, Doctor told this man-Jack, she had learned his name was-that he had to go. Jack hugged him and said his goodbye.

As she and John were walking out, she went completely blind and couldn't see anything. She didn't waist her time calling out or reaching for anything, but her breath did get caught in her throat as she tried her best to remain as calm as possible.

When she finally regained her vision, she screamed a little when she realized she was staring at the ground, hovering about two feet off of it. As she fell, she automatically flew her arms out in front of her to break her fall. Luckily, it worked, and she wasn't injured.

She stood up as fast as possible, and she smiled broadly as she realized she was in the middle of the dance floor next to the pod.

"Yes!" she shouted happily.

* * *

><p>He only heard it faintly. A very small thud, and then a shout. He raised his eyes out of his palms. It took him a moment to realize that it was Amy's voice, but one he did, he bolted down the hallways and into the pod room. He smiled ear to ear when he saw Amy standing in the middle of the room. He ran to her and hugged her around the waist, hoisting her up into the air. Her arms were rapped around his neck tightly.<p>

When they released each other, he asked her immediately,

"Where were you? I looked everywhere!"

"I was in the TARDIS...well, at first. But it wasn't your TARDIS, it was older looking, and John was there."

His eyes widened. "How did you get there?"

"I...all I remember is standing beside the pod and then..."

"And then what?"

She didn't answer right away, but instead tried her best to remember. She seemed to remember and answered him immediately.

"I touched it. I just lightly touched with my hand, and the next thing I know I was waking up in the TARDIS with a very upset John, and he couldn't hear me, and I couldn't touch him," she answered with a shaky voice.

He reassuringly smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Its okay now. Just don't touch it again."

"I won't, not in a million years."

He smiled at her and then looked over her shoulder at the pod.

"So," he started, walking over it. "Its an alien pod that no one can touch, and it transports to places you shouldn't be, and it almost smashed Rose." He grimaced at the thought that maybe it did. He never did see her up close after it fell...

"What're we going to do?" Amy asked, trying not to ask a billion quesitons she had for him after being in "a place she shouldn't be".

"Well, when I figure that out I'll tell you"

**Thank you for reading! Please review :D**

**Allons-y!**


	3. Don't Touch That Pod

**Thank you all for staying with this story and reviewing and alerting and favoring...it means a lot. **

**Just a few things before we begin the third chap...**

**HOLY WHO! A Who Down in Whoville caught me! I messed up :( Mickey isn't supposed to be in Pete's World. OH NO! So so so sorry for my mistake. Arghhh! But thanks for the review and telling me about it :) In suppose, because I'm apparently numb, he will be in Pete's World in this story.  
><strong>

**moyercat11, about the typos, I'm going to try _really _hard to fix them this time. And when I get the time I'll edit the the other ones.**

**Sorry it took a little longer, I didn't have internet for a while so I was unable to upload this.**

**I own nothing. Unless you mean the plot. Because I own that. I came up with it in a hospital. Hehehe...**

**Of course, my sister says she had the idea of this story first...but I couldn't have stole it from her brain or anything... O_O**

**Thank you all! :D Enjoy.**

**-Chapter Three - Don't Touch That Pod-**

"Great, so we haven't got a plan," Amy said.

"Nope. Not even in the least," the Doctor replied.

They fell silent, while the Doctor stared at the pod. And without touching it, he tried to imagine what it was made of.

"Amy, what did it feel like, when you touched it?"

For a moment he thought that she didn't hear him, but as it turned out she was just trying to remember.

"It was soft, and it rippled when I touched it."

He nodded, starting to circle the pod, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and using it on the pod.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, from the other side of the pod.

He came around the other side and looked at her intently.

"Yes?"

"When you said I was where I didn't need to be, where exactly was that? With the old TARDIS and John?"

He looked down and put his sonic screwdriver in his suit pocket.

"I suppose it would be cruel not to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asked slowly.

"That wasn't John."

"But I saw him! It was him!" she protested.

"Amy, let me finish? Okay, now, I know it looked like him. But it wasn't. It was me, in my last regeneration. I was him when I was with..." he paused, searching for the right words, "when Rose was my companion. But something happened—I dare not explain it all, we don't have all day—and a Meta-Crisis, or a duplicate of sorts, was made of me. He was genocidal, like me, before I met Rose," with that a frown appeared on his face and he looked slightly down, but continued anyway, "Rose had to go back to this parallel world—Pete's World, the one we're in now—and she couldn't come back with me, and I couldn't stay. But my Duplicate could. So he did."

Amy just stared at him with glistening eyes. She had no idea he had been through that.

He sighed heavily and continued. "I can't spend my life with her, but she can spend hers with me."

"I'm so sorry," was all Amy could say.

He just nodded, but didn't look up.

After a moment, Amy found words again.

"You said she couldn't go back to our world...how is it different for us, right now? How will we be able to get back?"

He didn't answer.

"Doctor? How will we be able to get back?" she repeated.

A few minutes passed as they just stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing. Until Amy had another question.

"How did you regenerate? This past time, I mean."

He swallowed and looked at her. He didn't want to give her details of that. It wasn't a fun thing to remember for him, especially right now.

"Too much radiation," he said flatly, and then added, "It was terrible."

"I bet, radiation isn't-"

"No, not the cause of it, but the _actual_ regeneration was terrible," he corrected.

"Well, you're not so bad."

"That's not it. It was that so much had happened in that regeneration..._so_ much. It was awful to have to let go to all of that. All of the people who knew me then, all the people I loved, wouldn't even second glance me now. Do you realize how _hard_ that is?"

Her eyebrow creased in worry, but before she could comment, the door to the building opened and John Smith walked in. Amy just stared at him, now knowing what he really was. It was flabbergasting to her, that _that_ was Doctor. Now she understood why she thought he was so familiar.

John walked over to them, and immediately started talking.

"She's okay, Rose isn't critically injured...she had some _pretty_ bad cuts, but she's okay."

Doctor and Amy both sighed in unison.

"That's great," Amy said.

"Oh, and she also hit her head pretty hard when she fell. Only a mild concussion," Duplicated added, still smiling. He continued, "I don't even know you two, but I felt the need to tell you about that."

He stared curiously at Doctor. Doctor didn't look him in the eyes. Instead, he went back to the pod, and examined it—again.

Duplicate followed him, also staring at the pod. He circled it, and when he was on the other side, Doctor felt the need to tell him the most important thing about the pod.

"_Don't_ touch the pod."

"Wasn't planning on it," John replied. He came back to the other side and stood by the Doctor.

Amy squinted. _Okay, that's just weird. Two incarnations of Doctor standing there..._ she thought.

She stood by Doctor and sighed. "What do you think it is?"

"A telepathic alien pod, I'm guessing," Doctor said.

He started to go outside, Amy and Duplicate following him. Duplicate still had no idea about the sonic screwdriver, thank goodness. Unless, someone told him about it. Doctor's eyes widened at the thought. If this wasn't a disaster already, _that_ would make it one. A big one. He would most definitely have to leave then. But he didn't want to leave yet, he wanted to go and see Rose. Not talk to her, because he knew that wasn't a good idea, but just to _see_ her, if only from afar. He wanted _know_ she was okay when he left. He wanted to _know_ she was loved. Of course, he already knew that. If Duplicate loved her half as much as he did, she'd be happy. And he knew she loved him too. So what was he fretting about? Paranoia, he supposed. But then again, being away from Rose was frightening for him. He didn't know why, because she's in good hands, with Duplicate and her family and Mickey. She's happily married to him now, and he found himself being a bit jealous. He tried to dispel this jealousy, but he couldn't shake it. All he ever wanted was to be with Rose forever. He couldn't have that, but at least his clone could. And Rose would be happy. And, at the end of the day, that's all he cared about.

He had Amy now, and she was great. He had been through a lot with her already, and cared deeply for her. He glanced at her then, talking to Duplicate about the pod. He looked forward again and looked up at the exterior of the building, mostly at the roof. He had no idea what it was, where it came from, or why it was sending his friend to his past. If anything, he didn't want to see that. It wasn't exactly _light _memories, and for someone who didn't know anything about it, he knew it would be worse for her. If he had one thing figured out, it was that she, and everyone else, needed to stay away from the pod. He didn't need anyone else disappearing.

And if there were tow things he knew, the second one would be that he needed to get back to his and Amy's world. That was bottom line.

**Odd place to stop. Odd chapter. _Short_ chapter, and I am terribly sorry. I just need to get this up before I don't have internet anymore! :'(**


	4. Jack?

**Thank you all for everything!**

**Holy who, its been over a month! I'm so terribly sorry, I really am. **

**A Who Down In Whoville, thank you so much for your review, it really meant a lot.**

**Allyson, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm only human :)**

**moyercat11, the suspense genre has never been my strongest, so I tend not to go there often. I apologize if that's what you wanted.**

**Yes, this is shorter than usual.**

**I dedicate this chapter to A Who Down In Whoville, because, well, she's just awesome. She always reviews and is honest about my stories! :)  
><strong>

"Where did it come from? Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"Jackie, you still don't understand. I'm not him. Stop acting like I am," John replied.

They were in Rose's hospital room, one of them on each side of the bed and John was holding Rose's hand. Rose had been unconscious for a while now, but John was happy she was sleeping.

John and Jackie had had a terrible relationship most of the time. Sure, they were fine sometimes, but mostly for Rose. Rose hated seeing them fight. John knew the reason Jackie was bitter towards him—she felt like he wasn't the same person as the Doctor. She had already had to deal with her daughter traveling with a strange alien, and then she had to deal with that alien having to leave, and drop a clone of him off for her daughter.

"He would know. The Doctor would know what to do about this pod thing, I just know it," Jackie said.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what to do," Doctor said, running his fingers through his hair.<p>

He was pacing outside the reception building. Amy was standing a few feet away, folding her arms. She rather hated pacing.

"Come on! Think, think..." he said to himself, hitting his forehead.

"Have you ever seen this sort of thing before?" she asked.

"No. Well, yes. But still, no."

"Alright," she said slowly. "Have you seen anything that transports people to the past?"

"No, except the TARDIS," he said, and shut his eyes tightly. He opened them all of the sudden, and continued. "Wait a second...maybe I have."

He stopped pacing, and she unfolded her arms in anticipation.

"There was one thing that it may be, but its a long-shot."

He looked down, obviously not thinking whatever he was thinking of could be it anymore. He looked crestfallen.

"Doctor," Amy said, taking a step closer to him. He looked at her, and she continued, "One of the things I've learned from you is that even long-shots can be possible."

His eyes traveled to the ground, but then they met her eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"No one knows their name," he started, "They drift throughout time and space—"

"Kinda like you?" she said, laughing a bit.

"No," he said, and smiled a little, "But I wish I was like them. They tend to help however they can, but what they don't know is that they hurt people doing it. Their not real physical beings, more like spiritual and mental. Their carefree and stress-free, and their only purpose is to help—but, as I said, sometimes that goes awry."

"Like now," she stated.

"They tend to transport people to where they need to be, or who they need to be with."

"I needed to see you from a past regeneration?" she asked, puzzled.

"That's when it went awry. I think they meant to transport _me_ back in time to see myself."

"You needed to see yourself from the past?"

"Well, that's what's confusing me. I don't know why they would transport me there."

She seemed to think of something. "There was another man! When I was in that memory or whatever it was, you went and visited another man. Uh...Jack! Jack was his name." She smiled, and put her hands on her hips.

"Jack? Why in _world_ would I visit...oh! I remember now. Yes, yes, quite clearly."

"Would there be any reason for you to see him?"

"No, but that's not always how these creatures work. Sometimes they know you just need to see them, but it can also be a two way link..."

"You mean this Jack was trying to contact you?" she asked.

"I think so, but I hope not."

"Why? What's so bad about him, I kinda like him..." she said.

"Oh, not you too!"

* * *

><p>John paced the small room, waiting for his Rose to wake up. What a way to start his married life. With explosions and pods and strange men. He laughed a bit at that.<p>

He stopped by the window and opened the curtains, letting the sunshine flood the dull hospital room.

He sighed and sat in the hard chair they had given him "for his comfort." He flipped the T.V on using the remote they had also given him, and after turning a few channels, he saw a man's face on the screen. This man was very, _very_ familiar, but he couldn't place who it was. He turned the volume up just a smudge as to where he could hear the man better.

"Third time's a charm, I hope," the man said. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, frankly. From what he's told me about you you're pretty sharp."

This man, John noticed, was Welsh. Did he know any Welsh men? He didn't think so. How peculiar.

What was this show, anyway? It was rather strange.

"Mm..."

He looked over at Rose, who had made the sound.

"Rose," he whispered, standing and moving the chair as close as he could to the bed and sat down again, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

She was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Doctor," she said, smiling.

She still called him Doctor—he couldn't blame her, he was still him. Mostly, anyway. She could never bring herself to call him anything else, and they had tried several different names other than John.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, still holding her hand inches from his face.

She shifted a little as to where she was facing him a bit more.

"I feel okay...just a bit confused."

"About what?"

"What happened. I don't remember much," she said through a sigh.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He hoped she still remembered their wedding.

"Our dance, that's the thing I remember."

He sighed in relief. "Good."

"What happened?"

He proceeded to tell her everything about the pod and the strange man. Jackie had told him that he had a sonic screwdriver.

"He did?" she said in disbelief.

"Its strange. I thought only the Doctor had one. I wish I knew who he was..."

"Me too," she said, drawing pretend circles on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Even just one word would do.<strong>


	5. Confusion

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been writing other things, like Taradiddle. :) **

**Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes there might be.**

* * *

><p>"So Jack wouldn't need to contact you?" Amy asked.<p>

They had gone back inside, and were now standing beside the pod.

"I don't know. Maybe. But he has Torchwood, and—"

"Torchwood?"

"Long story. But, I can say I sort of started it. Well, me and Rose," he said, voice lowering at the end of his sentence.

"How?"

"Lets just say it involved a werewolf, a very brave man, and Queen Victoria."

She giggled. After a moment, she asked him, "Do you want to go see her in the hospital?"

"I can't, it's too risky."

One of her eyebrows lifted. "I didn't know things could be too risky for you."

"This is a parallel universe, Amy. _Everything_ is too risky."

* * *

><p>"What <em>is<em> this show?" Rose asked.

"From what I've gathered its about a Welsh man talking to someone about how non-sharp they are."

She laughed. But she stopped when it started to hurt. He squeezed her hand.

He turned it up, as to where they would hear him clearly.

"So, I guess that's it..." the man said, then he awkwardly paused. "Well, bye," the man finished, turning the camera off. The T.V switched to a talk show.

"Did you change the channel?" Rose asked.

"No," John answered.

"Weird."

Then, the same thing popped back up on the screen, only this time it was only the background.

"That place is familiar," John commented.

To their shock and surprise, Jack Harkness stepped into the camera view.

"Jack?" they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>As Doctor and Amy examined the pod, a flat-screen T.V hung on the wall behind the pod, used for playing music videos or showing pictures, flipped on. They both looked at it from confused expressions. They walked and stood in front of it, and as if on cue, the T.V showed a handsome man in suspenders from right below the shoulders up.<p>

"That's him, that's—" Amy started.

"I know, it's Jack."

They both watched intently.

"Hello Doctor," Jack started, "and whoever you may be traveling with. Jack here, in the Torchwood Institute—or Hub—in Cardiff," he stepped out of the view of the camera and let them see the Hub, waving his hands around to present his Hub, "Nice, eh?" He smiled. "Anyway, we need—er—I mean, _I _need your help with something. I can't, under any circumstances, tell you over this link thingy."

Doctor took a deep breath, and Amy glanced at him. He looked confused, but also afraid. She'd only seen him afraid a couple of times, but this was different. It wasn't just fear, it was almost helplessness.

"I have no idea where you are, but I tried my best—"

Another man, unseen by them, interrupted him. "You mean _we _tried."

"Yes Ianto. _We_." He said it almost sarcastically.

Amy was thoroughly confused. None of it made sense at all.

"Anyway, we tried our best to get it to go straight to the..." He glanced around nervously, and hesitated. "Your time machine, so you may not even be in it right now, and since the T—your time machine hates me, she wouldn't let anyone know I contacted you. Or maybe she would, I dunno."

"Why won't he say TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask questions about Jack, he's just...well...unexplainable," he said, never looking away from the screen.

Amy looked back at the screen, even more confused then before.

A woman shorter than Jack with black hair walked to the camera and stood by him.

"Jack? What—"

"Doctor, this is Gwen," Jack interrupted and introduced from the screen.

Doctor shook his head in confusion. "Why is he introducing her? I know who she is."

Amy shrugged when she said, "Maybe he's contacting you from the past."

Doctor paused looked at her. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And you call yourself brilliant," she joked, smiling.

"I have never said th—" he started, smiling back, but was interrupted.

"Why are you two playing with a camera?" Gwen asked Jack and Ianto. She was looking beyond the camera, presumably at Ianto.

"We are _not_ playing," Ianto stated.

"Sure," Gwen replied.

"Okay," Jack said slowly, looking at the camera. "Hope to see you soon, Doc." And with that he shut off the camera and the T.V shut off.

Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver mumbling something about hating being called 'Doc', and sonic-ed the T.V, but shortly after that put his screwdriver back into his jacket's pocket.

"Well, this just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it, Pond?"

* * *

><p>Rose and John sat in bewilderment.<p>

"Why..." Rose started, too shocked to continue.

Jack needed the Doctor? Why? And why was it playing on T.V?

She tried to continue. "Why would Jack need the Doctor?"

"I don't know," John replied quietly.

She was full of questions. "Why was the message playing on the T.V?"

"My guess is that he sent it to the Doctor, so it would play wherever he was, and he probably thought I was him—well I am, but still."

"D'you think everyone saw it, or just us?"

"Probably just us and the real Doctor."

She nodded. "It still doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" he asked, looking at her for the first time since the T.V went back to the talk show.

"It just...doesn't make any sense. Any of it. I suppose its just so weird that Jack would need Doctor the same day an alien crashed our wedding."

* * *

><p>Amy walked around the dance floor, bored. She had taken off her heels. Doctor was busy mumbling and studying the pod.<p>

"I'm hungry," she called across the room, not looking at him.

He seemingly ignored her.

"Doctor?" she called. She called again, but she didn't get reply. She realized she didn't hear his mumbling anymore.

"Oh no," she breathed, spinning around.

Sure enough, he was gone.

"Doctor?" she yelled. She walked carefully, carrying her heals.

She called his name again once she reached the pod, keeping a safe distance. She quickly walked around it, still a good five feet away.

She sat on the steps of the small stage in the corner of the room, setting her heels, which she had been carrying, down on the step, too.

Now it was just a waiting game until the pod spit him back out. If that's where he was, that is. Maybe he was outside. But then again, had he been outside he would have heard his screams.

She sat there for a long time. She didn't know how long, but she guessed about an hour.

Her elbows were on her knees, and she was leaning her cheeks into her hands. She had been closing her eyes for a little while when she heard the TARDIS land. Her eyes shot open and she left her heels and ran outside, again being slowed by her dress.

She saw the TARDIS parked right beside a car. It looked...older. Just different.

Her bare feet burned against the hot asphalt as she anxiously waited for the doors to open.

The TARDIS her and the Doctor had arrived in was across town. Not here. Unless the Doctor had left without her, and that wasn't probable.

She held her breath when the door opened.

A man with a leather jacket and very short hair walked out, didn't even second glance her, and looked disappointed at his surroundings.

"Aw, this isn't the 1930s," the man whined.

Amy stared at him, eyes wide. He was time traveler, for sure.

"What kind of..." a female voice said, and then she saw the owner of the voice squeeze between the man and he door, stepping out of the TARDIS.

Amy gasped when she saw it was Rose. She looked a bit different from what she had seen of her, but she was still her.

"...pilot are you?" Rose finished, straightening her shirt.

"Excuse me, but I am a _fantastic_ pilot, thank you very much."

"Right," Rose said slowly, smiling. She noticed Amy, and noticed her stained and dirty dress, her messed up hair, and her shocked expression.

"You alright?" Rose asked her.

She stood there staring at her for a minute. "Oh, yes...um, yes. I am, I suppose. Just fine."

Rose nodded.

The man looked at Amy. "Has anything weird happened here lately? I picked up strange readings here, but it was supposed to be the thirties."

Amy didn't know whether to tell the truth and say yes, or to lie and say no. What if he wasn't to be trusted?

"Who are you?" Amy asked sharply.

"Well, I'm Rose," Rose said, trying to calm Amy down.

"I know." She said it before she could stop herself.

"How...?"

"It doesn't matter," Amy answered quickly. Why did she have to mess things up?

"I'm the Doctor," the man said, grinning.

Amy covered her mouth, but quickly let it drop back to her side.

"How old _are _you?"

This man, a past Doctor, obviously thought she meant he looked old.

"I didn't mean that...its confusing...I mean, you see..." she hammered.

Wait. She thought about something. How did he travel here?

She decided to tell him.

"You need to leave," she said to them. "You shouldn't be here."

"And why not?" The Doctor asked.

"Because its an alternate universe."

Doctor looked around, not noticing anything different, but then again he knew he didn't have to. He looked back at her.

She heard a scream that said, "TIMELINE!" She knew automatically that it was _her _Doctor. It came from inside the building.

She knew that if she ran now, Rose and past-Doctor would follow her. So, she ignored him and stayed as calm as possible.

He screamed again, but this time he wasn't as loud, therefore not as clear to her. She only heard parts of what he said. It sounded something like this;

"Bad!...Timeline...can't cross...tell them...go away..."

She understood the last part.

"Go away," she said calmly to them.

Past-Doctor was obviously thoroughly confused, but went back into the TARDIS. Rose stared at her for a moment, and followed him.

The TARDIS whooshed away and she ran back inside. She saw her Doctor and hugged him, just as they did before.

"Amy," he started, once they had let go of each other. "It sucked me in, too."

"Where did it take you?" she said, holding back all of her questions.

"Somewhere in Cardiff."

"That's where your previous regeneration went when I was in his TARDIS."

"That's where Torchwood is," he told her.

"So those creatures keep taking us there because that's where Jack needs you?"

"I believe so."

"So we need to go there?" she asked.

"Not yet. First I need to get this pod away from people and find out how to get out out of this alternate reality and get back in ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, you all get a TARDIS shaped cookie! Yay!<strong>


End file.
